Tim Jones
Timothy John R. Jones is an inventor, journalist, mayor, and one of the lead characters in both Bobbins and Scary Go Round. Tim first appeared in John Allison's 'Pumpkin Mystery Theatre' of 1997, as an independently-wealthy '70's styled seeker into mystery', but soon after moved on to 'Tall Tales' alongside Amy, who had also first appeared in 'Pumpkin Mystery Theatre' At the start of Bobbins, Tim is the music writer at City Limit magazine. An enthusiastic musician- his oeuvre includes such gems as 'Elephant Love' and 'Shaunna ' (no connection with Shauna Wickle, who was probably still an infant at the time) - in actual fact Tim's talent not only pales in comparison to that of his younger brother, Van Dyke, but is in and of itself apparently rather lacking, according to his manager Bryan Bryant. Tim was in a succession of local bands from his teen years onward, some of which had Ryan Beckwith as a member (Tim and Ryan would sometimes fight about what to name the band). For a long time he seemed to be very attached to a mustard-coloured suit. He has one daughter (Scout Jones) with his ex-wife Riley (née Beckwith), and another child (another daughter, as revealed Mordawwa http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/index.php?date=20150328, who later got the name Peggy) with Shelley Winters.http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/index.php?date=20150327 Tim's younger brother is Van Dyke (Stephen) Jones. In 1998, he lived at 42 Bright Street in Tackleford, according to Santa Claus. His middle initial is 'R', as shown in Bobbins. Inventions invented by Tim: * A machine for teaching physics to Ryan Beckwith (with poking out other people's eyes as an unintended side function) * A perpetual motion machine he works on while at a party; it's not stated whether he successfully completed it. * A machine to grow hair back, sponsored by Len Pickering. He used it to recover from an unexpected mullet, and later used it to help Holly. * A tracking device to find Fallon Young which is in fact just a loose thread on her sweater. * A "cheap alternative to lapdancers", shown only in a glimpse of a part of a blueprint. * The Teapot That Reverses Time, a time travel tea pothttp://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/index-archive.php?date=20010619 first seen used by a future self of Tim giving him advice about which of his ideas to pursue; years later Amy and Shelley stole one and Tim was shown to have a whole cupboard full of them. Later, he moved them (and all his other inventions) into a rental storage room, which at least had a lock and a burglar alarm. * "The meanest angriest wasp ever", the idea for wasp-breeding he has but is dissuaded against pursuing by his eyepatch-wearing future self using the Teapot That Reverses Time. * The robot Unit Daisy, who, though originally meant to be a girlfriend for Rich Tweedy, seduced Tim instead, and thus completely destroyed his relationship with his girlfriend Illeanna Godmundsdottir. * The robot Unit Diego, a male version of Unit Daisy. His head falling off and sprouting spider legs was decidedly not a "feature all ladies will love", though. * A glow in the dark duck, presented at a science fair. * The "Mr. Baker" unit which makes fresh bread and coffee before waking you up in the morning; Tim's first prototype, exhibited at the science fair a year before the glow-in-the-dark duck, has a "minor scalding problem", and the next year his rival Fogerty exhibits a slightly improved version and claims it as his own idea. * Subtle-O-Tron, a helmet that apparently prompts the wearer to come up with ideas ranging from crass to poetic. * Trouble-O-Tron, which detects problematic situations (its active component is a mug of hot blackcurrant drink free-standing on a disc of Axminster shag-pile rug). It is set off when Amy and Shelley steal the time teapot. * Something outlined in a blueprint labeled "(In No Way A) Doomsday Device" that he sent for safekeeping to Shelley as a Christmas card. * A device to collect methane and other potentially useful excretions of cows. * The Guiltomatic, a forensic robot Tim built in order to find out who attacked Hugo Rodriguez during the Mayoral Election 2005. It went active again years later when Sonny Craven and Mildred Haversham broke into the rental storage room for Tim's inventions. * An unwieldy and dangerous looking apparatus, which seemed to be a device enabling one to fly. On the last day of the mayoral election, Tim used it to prevent Bentley Quorn's balloon from destroying the Gimmer's Crag Animal Sanctuary. This act gave him a popularity boost that may have been pivotal for his victory in said election. * The world's most violent trebuchet ever, firing a bus full of simulated cripples into a faux-Lourdes, supposedly to achieve some sort of miracle healing. Intended by Tim to win the Invent-Off contest, but he was unable to complete it due to an injury to his hand while his assistant, Eustace Boyce ("The Boy"), was distracted. * An artificial junkyard dog made out of junk, which he ended up building at the Invent-Off instead of his original plan of a trebuchet. This didn't go over well with the judges. * A device for sending huge voltages through Ryan's head, in order to cure his amnesia. Amazingly, it actually worked. * A device of undetermined purpose, inspired by the work of Nikola Tesla. (With blowing up the house of his family as an unintended side function, after a little bit of tampering by his daughter Scout.) * A clean energy source (that actually was an interdimensional portal he repurposed, with spitting out devil bears and nearly causing the Apocalypse as unintended side functions) Trivia Most of Tim's inventions are based upon old notes from his father Stan Jones. Working on them made Tim feel closer to him, probably since after Stan's death relatively shortly after 1996.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20171110Category:Characters